Ma peine pour les étoiles
by Ophliz
Summary: [...] L'enfant tournait et se retournait dans son lit, appelant vainement à lui le sommeil, salvateur, alors que celui-ci le fuyait depuis des heures déjà. Sa fine couverture ne protégeait guère plus du froid que l'air lui-même, mais lui ne ressentait pas le vent glacial qui régnait dans sa chambre sombre et au-dehors. [...] Il avait mal. Kid! Harold x Bad! Stoïck.


Ma peine pour les étoiles.

« _C'est de ta faute si Elle est morte ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû naître ! »_

 _Les mots transpercèrent son âme._

 _Les mots durs._

 _Les mots sévères._

 _Les mots cassants._

 _Les mots bouillants._

 _Les mots tranchants._

 _Les mots empoisonnés._

 _Tant de douleur à cause d'une phrase prononcée dans l'ivresse d'un soir malheureux._

 _Tant de chagrin à cause de l'homme aveuglé un temps par l'alcool et les souvenirs._

 _Tant d'incompréhension face au regard brûlant de haine et de dégoût d'un homme soûl._

 _Tant de malheurs pour ces quelques mots crachés dans un élan de nostalgie mauvaise._

 _L'enfant tournait et se retournait dans son lit, appelant vainement à lui le sommeil, salvateur, alors que celui-ci le fuyait depuis des heures déjà. Sa fine couverture ne protégeait guère plus du froid que l'air lui-même, mais lui ne ressentait pas le vent glacial qui régnait dans sa chambre sombre et au-dehors. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, le petit homme pensait à la soirée de la veille – du jour même peut-être ? Il avait perdu la notion du temps, dans le noir – et au comportement si dur et brumeux de son père._

 _En songeant à lui, le garçon se recroquevilla violemment sur lui-même, comme par instinct, et un sanglot lui échappa. Sa chambre lui parut devenir de plus en plus sombre, alors qu'au-dehors, la pleine lune brillait intensément._

 _Autour de lui, une ombre ricanait, comme les fantômes des âmes qui n'avaient pu obtenir une place à la Table d'Odin. L'ombre de cet homme si grand, si imposant, si brutal, si robuste, si fort, si puissant, si courageux, si dur... Cet homme qui ne l'entendait pas. Cet homme qui ne le voyait pas. Cet homme qui ne lui souriait pas. Cet homme qui ne le regardait pas. Cet homme qui ne l'écoutait pas. Cet homme qui ne le connaissait pas. Cet homme qui ne le reconnaissait pas._

 _Cet homme qui ne l'avait pas vraiment voulu._

 _Une pointe de douleur transperça le petit cœur déjà trop meurtri de l'enfançon qui, du haut de ses huit ans, retenait ses larmes avec peine. Il avait mal._

 _Les mots de son géniteur tournoyaient et résonnaient dans son esprit, un écho de malheur et de colère, et ils semblaient être une sentence de froid de l'hiver qui ne touchait pas son corps s'insinua alors dans son cœur et sa psyché, tel un serpent de glace et de givre qui serre ses victimes dans une étreinte de désespoir glacial. Lentement, le garçonnet sentit une angoisse sourde et profonde lui tordre les entrailles et lui brûler le ventre. Dans son être, le chaud et le frois s'affrontaient en un ballet gracieux mais mortel, et les conséquences étaient terribles pour la résistance de leur hôte._

 _Comment de simples paroles d'ivrognes pouvaient-elles déclencher une douleur si intense dans son corps ? Comment ces deux petites phrases enveloppés d'alcool avaient-elles pu le blesser à ce point ? Comment pouvait-il avoir si mal pour ces simples mots que d'autres lui avaient déjà dit ?_

 _Peut-être parce que son père avait eu ce regard de haine en le fixant. Ou peut-être était-ce parce que son mentor lui avait enseigné un jour que les mots de cet hommes n'étaient jamais plus vrais que lorsqu'il était soûl. Ou peut-être juste parce que c'était son père, son propre père, qui avait renié jusqu'à son droit d'exister ce soir-là._

 _Trop obnubilé par ses souvenirs pour parvenir à trouver le sommeil, le petit se leva, rejetant sa couverture sur son lit de bois. Ressassant toujours ses idées noires, il se hissa jusqu'à sa plus haute fenêtre, celle qui lui donnait accès au toit. La lune était bien haut dans le ciel, ronde et brillante, et les étoiles scintillaient doucement, de cette lueur d'espoir que l'enfant voyait en elles._

 _Pendant les quelques heures qui le séparaient de l'aube, le petit garçon à la fenêtre, contemplant les « éclats de diamants sur une mer de velours noir. ». Et il tenta d'oublier. Oublier en priant les étoiles quelques fois pour que quelqu'un vienne lui dire que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar, et qu'il ne devait plus y penser._

 _Longuement, il pria. Sans jamais obtenir de réponse._

Personne n'eut jamais connaissance de cette nuit datant de six années en arrière. Hormis ses trois acteurs principaux. Ou plutôt seulement deux. L'homme ivre avait tout oublié, l'alcool effaçant sa mémoire et le berçant dans l'oubli. Une chance que les deux autres n'avaient pas eu.

Le second adulte, vieil ami du premier, taisait et tait encore aujourd'hui le récit de cette soirée de cauchemar. Il ne veut en parler. Pas par respect envers son amis, oh non, cela lui importait peu depuis qu'il avait entendu les mots cruels de l'homme. Mais plutôt par compassion envers la véritable victime de ce soir.

Le troisième était l'enfant. Enfin, l'ancien enfant aujourd'hui devenu adolescent intelligent et doué de ses mains. Lui non plus n'a jamais rien dit. Même pas à son meilleur ami, son frère de cœur et d'esprit. Même pas à la jeune femme avec qui il partagerait un jour sa vie et son après-vie. A personne, il n'avait rien dit à personne.

Aujourd'hui encore, la brûlure des mots de son père se fait plus vive, se rappelant à son bon souvenir, et les réminiscence de cette nuit le hante, encore et encore. Dans ces moments-là, il passe ses nuits à murmurer aux étoiles, priant encore, tout en sachant pertinemment que tous ses mots sont vainement prononcés. Encore, il leur parle, à ces lumières dans le ciel, si loin de lui, inacessibles.

Et quelques fois, lorsqu'il sent l'odeur de l'alcool dans l'haleine et dans la chope de son père, lorsqu'il sent le regard de son géniteur se durcir, en l'apercevant, il s'enfuit, avant que les mots acerbes et les regards de dégoûts n'apparaissent vraiment. Il s'en va, là où son père ne pourra plus le blesser. Là où il ne pourra jamais l'atteindre et le détruire plus qu'il ne l'a déjà fait.

Lorsque cela arrive, le jeune homme se réfugie dans la forêt, cette forêt qu'il connaît comme sa poche depuis qu'il sait marcher, et il attend. Il attend que son protecteur, son professeur, ce deuxième père pour lui, vienne le chercher en lui chuchotant que l'homme est sobre, que tout est finit. Et qu'il sèche ses larmes.

Il attend Gueulfor.

Parce que le vieux forgeron, parce que lui seul sait. Lui sait ce que son ami ignore. Lui entend les pleurs. Lui voit les larmes. Lui essaie de minimiser, puisqu'il ne pas l'effacer, la souffrance.

Parce que lui a bien vu le regard du gamin se ternir alors que son chef prononçait ces mots démoniaques. Parce que lui a vu l'océan de larmes difficilement contenues lorsque l'enfant est parti se coucher. Parce que lui a remarqué la petite tête brune sur le toit, qui suppliait les étoiles à voix haute dans un élan d'espoir.

Parce que lui voit bien aujourd'hui les regards tristes que lance l'adolescent au dos immense de l'homme. Parce que lui se réveille certaines nuits, et découvre le garçon assis sur le toit, en train de parler à la nuit dans une vaine tentative de faire le vide.

Parce que lui voit toujours l'enfant devenu grand qui s'enfuit de chez lui – mais considère-t-il encore cette bâtisse comme son foyer ? Le forgeron en doute – sans se retourner, et qui s'engouffre dans la forêt, quelque soit l'heure ou l'époque. Parce que lui va toujours le chercher lorsqu'il s'est assuré que son vieil ami est sobre et qu'il ne boira pas en son absence. Parce que lui le retrouve toujours sur le Rocher des Sourires – tel est le nom que le garçon lui a donné dans sa tendre enfance – soit pleurant sa famille brisée, soit cauchemardant sur son passé, sur cette nuit douloureuse. Parce que lui le ramène à la maison avec douceur et gentillesse, alors qu'il voit les efforts du garçon à faire bonne figure. Parce que lui joue le rôle de l'homme qui n'a même pas remarqué l'absence de son fils depuis la veille. Parce que lui l'observe et ne peut que s'en vouloir en le voyant emprunter la porte de derrière pour éviter son père. Parce que lui voit la réticence qu'à le jeune homme à entrer dans le bâtiment de bois, où son père se trouve sûrement.

Parce que lui voit les éclairs de douleur qui traverse parfois les iris magnifiques du garçon, alors que son père désespère de ne pas en faire un grand et honorable Viking.

Parce que lui voit les cris de souffrance muets du petit plus si petit lorsque le père prie sa femme pour que son fils change.

Parce que lui voit les efforts que le garçon fait chaque jour, alors que son père l'ignore et continue de se plaindre.

Parce que lui voit le garçon sur le toit presque tous les soirs, laissant sa peine et sa douleur aux étoiles.

Parce que Gueulfor voit, parce qu'il entend, parce qu'il sait ce qui s'est vraiment passé ce jour-là dans la tête de l'enfant.

Parce que lui sait que le cœur d'Harold a été brisé à jamais lorsqu'il n'avait que huit ans. Par son propre père.

Et que jamais rien ni personne ne pourra le soigner.


End file.
